memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Launch
(Space, Earth Spacedock) The Home Fleet is in orbit around Earth ready to defend it from any enemy forces that would threaten it, inside the Starbase Captain Typhuss James Kira is waiting for his new ship the USS Intrepid to get back from its test run with its warp drive. (Starbase observation lounge) Typhuss is looking at the design schematics of the Intrepid when Commander Martin walks over to him. Welcome back Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Thanks, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. John sits next to him, as Typhuss sees him writing a marriage proposal to Ezri Dax. So you are going to marry Ezri Dax, are you two dating? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. Yeah we met on my last stop here after the Wraith was ambushed by Orion pirates she was getting into her role as first officer and we worked together then after I got authorization from the Wraith CMO we did it and started dating and been dating ever since John says as he looked at Typhuss. I got married a few months ago, to a Bajoran woman, Kira Nerys says Typhuss as he looks at John. I know Kira I met her during the Wraith's last stop at the station during the Dominion War John says as he looks at Typhuss. I moved to Bajor and Kira and I are very happy says Typhuss as he looks at John. I've been transferred to the USS Enterprise I'll be taking over as first officer John says as he looks at Typhuss. That's great says Typhuss as he looks at John. The space doors open and they both see the USS Intrepid flying into the dock. Wow she's a beauty John says as he looks at the Intrepid. Then Colonel Samantha Carter walks over to Captain Kira. Sam, you just made it in time, our new ship is here says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Commander Martin, I'm Colonel Samantha Carter and if you two will follow me I'll give you a tour of the ship Samantha says as she looks at them. I've always wanted to see what a Sovereign class starship looks like on the inside John says as he looks at Typhuss. (USS Intrepid, transporter room) Commander Martin, Captain Kira, and Colonel Carter beam aboard the ship as Commander Ellis is standing there waiting for them. Captain Kira welcome aboard the Intrepid, I'm Commander Jonathan Ellis your new XO Commander Ellis says as he looks at the Captain. Commander, Colonel Mackenzie is not going to be happy about that, I believe she wanted to be first officer says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Well Starfleet Headquarters wants a Starfleet officer in the XO chair sir and they chose me Commander Ellis says as he looks at Captain Kira then at Commander Martin and feels threaten. Colonel Mackenzie is a Starfleet officer, she is also a Starfleet Marine, I like to pick my own crew without Starfleet Command doing it for me says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Well sir like it or not I am your new first officer and I am here at the request of Rear Admiral Edward Jellico Commander Ellis says as he looks at Captain Kira. Colonel Carter, I think its time for that tour now says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. Right this way Captain and Commander Colonel Carter says as she leads Captain Kira, Sarah Mackenzie and Commander Martin on a tour of the ship. (Deck 6, corridor) She was suppose to be the USS Helena but when the destruction of the Intrepid happened I wanted to rename her after the Galaxy class starship we served on, we've been working around the clock getting the dust completely settled before we officially launch Commander Torres is looking over the warp core there've been some coolant leaks when we reach warp 9.7 she's been in engineering all night working on it Sam says as she looks at both Captain Kira, Commander Ellis and Commander Martin. I've been running battle drills for the crew their response time is too slow we'll have to bump the drills up to three times a week Commander Ellis says as he looks at Captain Kira. Do it, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. Typhuss are you sure the crew has off days scheduled they've been working around the clock getting the ship ready Sam says looking at Typhuss. They do, tell anyone who wants a rest from work that they can says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Aye, sir Colonel Carter says as she looks at Typhuss. This is a fine ship, Sam just like the old Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Thanks we worked hard to get her just the way we had the old Intrepid Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Colonel, I would like to see main engineering, If you don't mind says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Sure right this way Captain and Commander I know you've been wanting to see the Sovereign class starship's main engineering Sam says as she looks at John. (Turbolift) Yeah schematics don't tell much John says as he joins them in the turbolift. Deck 16 says Typhuss as he looks at Sam and the doors closed and the lift starts to move. The Wraith was in the Gamma Quadrant overseeing the Treaty of Bajor and the release of Starfleet prisoners they took during the war John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Sam. Its only been a month since the Shinzon incident and I thought we were going to war with the Romulans says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Me too when they recalled the Wraith from the Gamma Quadrant we tired our best to get to the Battle Group John says as he looks at Typhuss. Commander Data was able to destroy the Scimitar and the Battle Group didn't engage then the fleet joined a Romulan warbird's attempt to assist the Enterprise, towing the Enterprise out of the rift until her engines could be repaired says Typhuss as he looks at John. At the drydock I saw how badly damage the ship was when she docked and she's still being worked on right now John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then the lift stops on deck 16 and the doors open, the group walks out of the turbolift. The group heads to main engineering. (Deck 16, main engineering) The group sees the warp core as its humming with life as the engineering staff is checking power relays and conduits, Commander Torres sees them and climbs down the ladder and walks over to them. Typhuss welcome aboard B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Thanks, so B'Elanna do you like our new ship says Typhuss as hew looks at B'Elanna. The core is huge I'll add that and the engine room is huge and more roomy then the Galaxy class verison of the Intrepid B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. I like it as well says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. You know if you replace this burnt out relay here the warp engines will be able to reach 9.8 without any problems John says from one of the warp plasma conduits. Uh Typhuss who is that? B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. B'Elanna, this an old friend of mine, John Martin says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Please to meet you John, I'm Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres, chief engineer of this vessel and let's take a look at the question in mind B'Elanna says as she looks at John. They go over to a computer console and input 9.8 and the warp drive reports as 100% no problems with the coolant or the anti-matter containment pods. You're right Commander but how did you know about it B'Elanna says as she looks at John. Well I'm gonna serve onboard the USS Enterprise as her new XO and hopefully one day her Captain and wish I had an awesome engineer with your skills Commander John says as he looks at B'Elanna. B'Elanna smiles and snickers. Bridge to Captain Kira Commander Ellis says over the communications system. Kira here, what is it Commander Ellis says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. We're receiving a distress call from a Bajoran freighter along the Cardassian border their reporting their under attack by an unknown force with the Enterprise out of commission their asking if we can investigate the situation Commander Ellis says on the comm system. Of course, after we leave drydock set a course for the Cardassian border says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Aye, sir Commander Ellis says over the comm system. Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. John, you better get back to the Enterprise now says Typhuss as he looks at John.